


Fun and Games

by quinjjet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Season/Series 01, and got together in season one for my sanity, everyone is suprised, fitz can handle his drinks, fitzsimmons are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinjjet/pseuds/quinjjet
Summary: Season One team playing games after random missions.Takes place on missions after 1x06- FZZT(Ward isn't evil because it's season one, and also let's pretend)
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Fun and Games

“Truth or dare?” Skye asked, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth.  
“Hmmm I don’t know,” he turned to face Jemma, “What do you think?” Fitz took a short swig from the beer bottle in his hand, awaiting her response. She pondered then whispered something in his ear. He gave her a nod, then returned his focus back on Skye.  
“Truth.”  
“Boring!” Skye yelled. Coulson chucked to himself at her drama. “Okay… Who do you like?” She gave a devilish grin.  
One in which Fitz met with an innocent smile, “Everyone here is my friend. I like everyone!”  
“You know what I mean! Who do you have a crush on??”  
Fitz’s face deflated, it was a long shot that Skye would let that one slide. She’d been nagging him for weeks about his current and past love life, and with the number of drinks Fitz had in him, he wouldn’t be able to lie.  
“Well... “ his eyes darted towards Simmons, then he glared back at Skye, “Could I tell you in private?” Fitz had a plea in his voice.  
“Fine!” Skye dragged Fitz to the other side of the BUS.  
“It’s so painfully obvious, he might as well just say it.” Ward shifted in his seat on the white couch. May and Coulson made an agreeing noise.  
“Really? Who is it?” Simmons’s words slurred the smallest bit, that you’d have to be a super spy to tell, and unfortunately, she was in a room full of them. They all looked at eachother, then back at her.  
“He likes--” But Ward was cut off by a squeal from the other room.  
“SHUT UP!!” Fitz hissed. A few seconds later, they came back and sat down right where they had been before. Fitz’s face was a deep shade of red, and Skye was biting back a huge grin.  
“Moving on.” May grabbed a bag of chips.  
“Coulson, truth or dare?” Fitz asked.  
“Umhh, DARE!” Coulson laughed, making a funny face. Just then, Fitz’s mobile rang the Doctor Who theme.  
“Who is it?” Simmons peered at the screen.  
“Pax.” Fitz showed the phone to her.  
“From the Triskelion?” She stood up at the same time as Fitz.  
“Yeah we should take this.” They began to walk out when Skye inevitably stopped them,  
“Both of you?”  
“Yeah we both know him.” Fitz answered simply, then walked out. The rest of the team turned to look at Skye.  
“Who?” Ward picked up his own beer but instead of drinking it, he pulled at the edges of the label.  
“C’mon, Ward!” Skye swatted at his leg. “Your you're an Agent of S.H.I.E.LD.”  
“I want to hear you confirm it!” His voice was more excited than she’d ever heard it. She did a double take of Fitz’s bunk, where him and Simmons were talking to their friend. She looked between the two, laughing along to the person on the other end before leaning into the group.  
“Simmons!” Skye whisper-yelled. Everyone’s faces lit up slightly, and even May smiled for only a second. Fitz-Simmons returned to the team seconds after she’d spilled his secret to May, Ward, and Coulson.  
“Okay, Back on it.” Fitz plopped back into his seat next to Jemma, the bright pink from his cheeks had receded from the distraction. “Coulson, I dare you to…” He looked over everyone in the room, before pin-pointing his gaze back on him. “I dare you to kiss May.” He said it flatly like it was no big deal, but Skye and Simmons’s mouths dropped open, Ward gave a panicked look at May, and her and Coulson were staring daggers at Fitz. But, he just leaned back against the sofa, and drained the rest of his drink.  
“You must be hammered.” May gritted out, through her teeth. Coulson was still looking at Fitz.  
“You two are the mum and dad of this plane, yet you guys have never even hugged! Let alone…” He gestured in between them. At the implication, Simmons choked on the alcohol she was drinking, causing the sour taste to make her cough.  
Fitz turned to her, and placed a hand on her back.”You alright?” Fitz sounded a bit less nonchalant than he had before. Simmons gave a swish of her hand, before resting it on his knee. He stared at the contact for a second to long, and Skye let out a small giggle. This time, Fitz glared at her. May and Coulson turned to each other. Everyone's eyes landed back on them. Coulson pulled May in for a kiss, and surprisingly, it didn’t look as awkward.  
“oooKay…” Skye said, trying to bring them back to the real world, but they stayed attached to each other for a second longer. “A.C, Your turn.”  
Coulson turned to Ward, “This isn’t me using my turn, but Ward could you go grab the bottle of scotch from the compartment in the back of the fridge?”  
“There’s a compartment in the back of the fridge?” Ward mumbled as he left. He shuffled back in holding a bottle, and handed it to Coulson.  
Coulson held up the alcohol and turned to Fitz, “My truth is you tell the whole group who you have a crush on, or you can drink this for a dare. Fitz bit his lip, considering his options.  
He took the Scotch from Coulson, “The whole thing?” Coulson and May both nodded in response. “Okay, well, that’s going to take a minute, so you might as well move on.” Fitz took off the cap, and took a long drink from it. Everyone but Simmons stared intently at him. He lowered the bottle, and looked at them with a confused look. “What?”  
“What? You’re 22, how can you handle that?” Ward asked nervously.  
“One; I’m from Scotland and my Dad wasn’t a very good dad. And two; the legal drinking age in the U.K is 18.” He took another swig. “My turn, and for my turn, I’m going to give Simmons my turn, because I just had a turn.”  
Jemma nodded in response, “Skye.... would you rather kiss Ward or Fitz.” At his name, Fitz choked on the Scotch. Ward looked plain uncomfortable, and Skye wanted to kill Jemma.  
“Ward.” She answered quietly. Simmons covered up her smile with a sip of beer, and Fitz sighed.  
“Thank God.” He mumbled, before downing another massive gulp of his surprisingly not that full bottle. 

-4 and a half minutes later-

“Done!” Fitz announced triumphantly, slamming the empty bottle on the table. Everyone stared at him, dumbstruck.  
“No way!” Skye yelled. Even Jemma looked surprised.  
“Well, my turn.” May said. Turning the attention to her, “Fitz, truth or dare?”  
“Uhm…. Dare!” Fitz’s words slurred heavily at the ends.  
“I dare you to Kiss Simmons.” The reaction to this proposition was the same as Coulson and May’s kiss.  
Fitz turned to Simmons, “Alrigh’. Jemma, I’m fucked up right now, so I’m gonna do it, but only if you say that’s alright.” He stared at Jemma’s face for a moment before adding, “And sorry for the cussin’, it’s the drunkenness.” He waited for a minute, before Jemma gave an almost imperceptible head nod. Almost. Fitz crashed his lips into hers. She let out a small yip from the force, and Skye gasped. He tangled a hand in her hair, and deepened the kiss. He mindlessly drew stars on her back. For the three minutes they were glued together, they completely forgot everyone else was there. When they broke, it was because the small pants weren’t enough to breathe any longer. They didn’t realize the team was still surrounding them until Skye let out a high-pitched squeal. They were both beet red.  
“I’m turning in.” Ward announced, relieving some of the tension in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more idk


End file.
